


You Were 'Maid' to take care of me

by XxElliexXYF



Category: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Fandom, Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top Draco, Underage - Freeform, faked injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxElliexXYF/pseuds/XxElliexXYF
Summary: SUMMARY: Draco Malfoy is injured by a hippogriff also known as a "Bloody Chicken", Snape is furious when he hears this, he punishes harry for making fun of his godson, by making him take care of him and his injured arm for a week even though it was Ron who was laughing, nevertheless he was still in trouble, to make things worse he has to wear a maid dress to fulfill Malfoy's wishes.
Kudos: 18





	You Were 'Maid' to take care of me

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely Readers,  
> I must say I'm new to this website and have decided to post one of my pre made one shot, I can't wait to share this to all of you Drarry shippers, and please act respectful when giving feedback because you could as well be hurting my feelings (Feelings.. Feelings BLah bLaH Shut UP ellie and get on with the story) well lets get started shall we?

It would be a lie to say Harry was not enjoying riding the hippogriff, it's been the most fun he had in years, at least now he wouldn't have people teasing him about his height.. you see Harry was shorter than most boys his age, but he blamed that on the Dursley's, not that anyone needed to know that, to make things worse, people liked to stalk him for his popularity, so riding the hippogriff was just perfect to him.. He got back to the ground of the forest and got off the hippogriff, to see Hagrid smiling at him just like Ron and Hermione were, but behind them was an angry Malfoy throwing his green apple behind his own back before, shoving everyone and strutting to the hippogriff who was feeling disturbed more or less bothered,  
a second later the hippogriff attacked Malfoy, Harry almost pitied him.. I said he almost pitied him, the prat deserved it he was a cruel sadistic bastard, who yearned pleasure from others misfortune, Malfoy was taken to the Hospital Wing for Madam Pomfrey's care, Ron was laughing and a few Gryffindor's snickered.. Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs making him groan in agony clutching his side, "What was that for?" Ron asked confused Hermione rolled her eyes "It's rude to laugh at a helpless person.. even if it's Malfoy" Hermione had said, "Malfoy isn't someone you should be concerned about, Hermione" Ron muttered jealously.  
the class quieted down once a man with long black robes came forward, noticing who it was Harry glared at him the man sneered back,  
"Potter...was it your insolence that caused this accident with Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked, Harry brushed off the fact that his so called 'professor' insulted him, "Well if you weren't so quick to accuse, you'd actually understand how Malfoy had been injured...Sir" Harry said making sure to say sir with utter disgust, because he for sure felt utter disgust for the man and it was no lie. "25 Points from Gryffindor for being disrespectful, and detention.. follow me, Now" Snape said Nonchalantly, most Gryffindor's groaned and Harry just rolled his eyes but he still followed not wanting to lose more of his house points, They were going to the Hospital Wing? Why though?  
Once getting there.. he heard dramatic groans from a spot in the corner,  
he gazed at everything before someone cleared there throat.. "Mr. Potter, I have been informed by, Professor Snape that he wants you to spend detention here, you will be taking care of Mr. Malfoy until he recovers from his injury." Madam Pomfrey said.. His eyes widened at the thought of helping his formal rival, because it just felt so wrong to him,

]HARRY'S POV ⚡  
This is all Ron's fault!! I'm so going to hex him into next week, but that would only get me into more trouble wouldn't it? I groaned, just when I thought this would be normal year but nothing goes my way as usual,  
I was sitting in a chair were Madam Pomfrey told me be seated, why was she taking so long? I'm sure Snape the prat is giving her a list on things I must do.  
"'Mr. Potter, I'd like you to come here" Madam Pomfrey said, I meekly nodded and walked over to her, it seemed as though Madam Pomfrey was feeling nervous about what she wanted to tell me, "Mr. Potter, Your Potions Master demanded for you to wear this.." Madam Pomfrey said holding a out a bag to me, "It cant be that bad.. right?" I asked warily "It's best for you to just look at the irrational outfit first" She said with wide eyes walking away, I was still feeling rather bewildered by her to wear at school, is this supposed to be a kinky maid dress, "That slimy pervert" I said blushing madly.. I slowly undressed and slipped on the outfit, Looking in the mirror I gazed at my reflection slightly playing with the black soft skirt, finally taking in my reflection, I looked away and opened the door and walked out of the bathroom slowly, tugging at the hems of the dress before taking a deep breath and walking back to the Hospital Wing, luckily there were no students roaming the halls.. it was only him and the sound of his black flat shoes making a clacking noise, finally he got to the hospital wing, I felt very embarrassed by my outfit wasn't this illegal? I cant wear this at my age can I?  
I was pulled out of my train of thoughts once someone's monotone voice that sounded boring as ever,  
it could only be 'Professor' Snape that slimy git, such a pervert for his age, I must say it sounds more disgusting every time I think of it.  
"Mr. Potter I suggest you start working, or I'll make this punishment all the more worse for you." Snape said "Sadistic Pervert" I muttered not as much of a whisper because Snape heard this, it seemed as though the man was going to laugh but that was replaced with a sneer, "Potter why would I want to see you in such a absurd outfit" He said more of an insult than a question but I brush off that burn too, not wanting to lose any Gryffindor house points.  
"B-but I'm still confused, who- I mean- ... Who made me wear this" I said gesturing to the maid dress,  
"Who else would like to embarrass you, Mr. Potter?" Snape said impatiently.. it took a few moments before I gasped "Malfoy!?" I said in a grossed out way? "Yes it was Mr. Malfoy.. And now if your done asking questions, than start taking care of Malfoy" Snape said coldly, before walking away with his usual stride  
I sighed quietly and walked over to were Malfoy was laying.. I stared at the sleeping figure, and smiled a genuine smile.. I looked both to my right and left checking if there was anyone near.. There was no one around so I went closer to my rival, It seemed as though he were more peaceful when asleep then awake.  
I moved his bangs to the side and kissed his forehead softly I pulled away and gazed curiously with fascination, my eyes widened when Malfoy grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed unconsciously. I tried to get away but he had a tight grip on my waist, I blushed in embarrassment at the thought of Malfoy waking up to me laying next to him in a maid outfit, which he supposedly demanded it to be worn by me, but nevertheless the boy was very much sound asleep, as if not even the slightest of sound could bother him. I wiggled trying to get out of his grip but like I said earlier, he was holding onto my waist like his life depended on it. His chest was full on pressed against my back, I tried wiggling again rubbing around and rolling my hips but I then stopped blushing furiously when I heard a groan, I felt something hard press against my rear. My eyes widened in shock, I was giving Malfoy a hard-on.. finally the blonde haired boy let go of my waist, I quickly got out of his reach.. before he could pull me closer again, Oh No, He's going to notice his erection and think I was molesting him in his sleep, I have to get rid of the evidence.

Third Person 🌸💗🎀  
The boy had a forbidden yet smart idea, which might as well not have been the brightest of ideas, but it would work nonetheless, Harry slowly pulled down the soft blanket that was keeping his enemy warm, he moved his rivals cloak and robes to the side, he then pulled down his rivals pants/trousers, Harry started to blush again because he could clearly see a bulge in the blonde haired boys undergarments, He pulled them down to see a pale yet half erected cock.. what caught harry's attention was that, Malfoy's forbidden area was longer and thicker then his, again he blamed that on the Dursley's, he had a growth stunt because of the bits of food he only got over the summer, but that didn't matter now.. harry had to get rid of Malfoy's erection even if it meant having to have his enemies semen in his mouth, He licked a few time and sucked the head softly, then he kissed it everywhere with his soft plump lips, Malfoy gasped and groaned at the feeling, but the boy was still unconscious, weird huh?  
There was pre cum oozing out of the slit.. Harry licked at it and swirled his tongue moaning softly at the taste, not that the bitter white substance tasted good, he moaned at the thought of getting caught, Harry started to take his rival whole and hollowing his cheeks before pulling away to breath, Harry started to suck and lick at the shaft all the while pressing kisses on the blonde haired boys cock, which made Malfoy gasp and groan in pleasure, Harry started to bob his head up and down, the head of Malfoy's cock hitting the back of his throat, he kept licking up the pre cum and played with his rivals balls touching them softly,

DRACO'S POV 🍏  
My eyes opened at the confusing pleasure I was feeling, which I for one didn't know what was the source of , I almost orgasmed at the sight of the boy with jet black hair and famous scar bobbing his head up and down on my prick, I grasped the boy's hair roughly with the arm that wasn't 'injured' by that Bloody chicken, and pushed Potter's head closer to his cock, loving the feeling, the black haired boy was trying to pull away for air, which I let him, He gasped for oxygen "I-i You weren't supposed to wake up" Potter said shyly, while playing with his hair trying to escape my gaze, "Your so cute, when your embarrassed" I teased him, and smirked, he frowned "Would you like to finish your job.. and please me Potter?" I asked in a serious tone,  
Potter blushed and nodded "wait.. first, I want to see if your wearing the lingerie" I said seductively and quickly pounced onto him "But- I thought your arm was hurt?" He said innocently with wide bright eyes,

Oh I'm so going to ruin his innocence when I get older.. but for know this will do, My eyes darkened "It hurt only a bit.. but I faked the rest, darling" I said licking at his sweet plump lips.. he whimpered "D-d-dar-r-ling?" He asked "Yes, I'll call you darling.. because your mine" I said sucking and licking at his collar bone and his creamy neck, "About those panties.. I want to see them, Now" I said darkly and turned him around and bent him against the mattress, I pulled the short skirt up to see the pretty lingerie, I didn't know the robes were hiding these delicious globe sized arse, I licked my lips.. and caressed Harry's rear, than a loud   
SMACK, SMACK,SMACK could be heard Harry cried out at the unexpected blows, I pulled the skirt down, and ripped the lingerie off and used my saliva as lube pressing my fingers deep inside his pretty little entrance, Harry whimpered again, I pulled him onto my lap and I started to grind up, against his beautiful arse, "Augh Draco.. I want you" he said "You have me" I replied in his ear, Harry rubbed his arse closer to my un clothed cock, he rolled his hips slowly, and I stopped him by grabbing his hips, Harry whined at the lost of pleasure rubbing against him "You were 'maid' to take care of me" I said clichély, Harry rolled his eyes at my pun, "Maybe I was also 'Maid' to quit 'Sir'" Harry said seductively, I snorted and thrusted up roughly into him, "M-malfoy- Draco~" Harry moaned out "Don't play witty with me, you know if you try quitting I will find you, and spank your 'fat' arse (A/N:Hope You all noticed the reference Used ;Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd remember to fall on his fat arse," Malfoy sneered. He was now holding Neville's Rememberall.) raw mercilessly until it's cherry red." I said in a matter-of-factly tone, Harry gasped and thrusted down "You wouldn't dare" Harry said.. "Do you know me, I'm a sadistic bastard, and have power over you for a whole week.. I can do what ever I please with you" I said maliciously but in a seductive way, I grabbed his hips tightly and pulled him up and slammed him back down on my impressive cock, Harry got the idea and started to slowly rise up and slammed his arse back down and grinded on top of me, I kept thrusting at the same time Harry did, Harry moaned loudly in the process luckily the curtain was covering them but it didn't hide the skin slapping sounds and the gasps and groans and a few moans could be heard from behind the curtains but I didn't care, the pleasure felt to good to care, I thrusted up hitting his prostate perfectly "Mph- Oh.. aga-in~" Harry begged and whined and I thrusted up again harder though, Harry splattered hot milky semen and clenched his entrance making me cum inside him.

I better thank that 'Bloody Chicken' for the greatest shag of a life time, even if it meant both Harry and I lost our virginity at such an age.


End file.
